pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
DPBox
DPBox or "-----", as it appears in the game, is a Glitch Pokémon that appears in the Diamond and Pearl games. It is often likened to MissingNo. because of its appearance, and is sometimes called the Diamond and Pearl MissingNo.. Its box-like appearance has led to it being given the name DPBox. And not a PCBox. Appearance DPBox, like the name implies, is a box with two vertical lines going through it from top to bottom. It is coloured white and spotted with small holes that reveal the images behind it. While not completely like MissingNo., DPBox's appearance is similar to be MissingNo. enough to be compared to it. Effects DPBox's effects are different from the effects that the Glitch Pokémon in the Generation I games cause. When DPBox appears on the battlefield it will sparkle as if it were a shiny Pokémon and give out a cry like a Bulbasaur. Also, part of its sprite looks like Arceus. If DPBox appears in a double battle it will copy the speed of the partner Pokémon and change all of the cries of the players Pokémon to Bulbasaur's. Also, it has no real attacks except a few glitch attacks and it will not show up on the Pokémon selection screen. There is also a technique that can be used to clone items if the DPBox is in the player's party. First give the item that is going to be copied to any Pokémon. Next DPBox must be made selectable, to do this a Pokémon must be deleted. A Pokémon must be placed in the slot that the DPBox is in, keep in mind that doing this deletes a Pokémon. Select DPbox, then place it the slot next to the Pokémon that is holding the item. Change the glove into the orange glove and drag it toward the Pokémon that is holding the item. Drag it back to DPBox to grab it, and then keep it selected and take the item off of it. Location The DPBox will appear in a player's Pokémon party if they attempt to enter a double battle with two fainted Pokémon, an egg, and a healthy Pokémon in that order. This will not work, however, if the battle is entered by means of the Vs. Seeker and if you have the english version. In the North American version of Pokémon Diamond and Pearl, DPbox will appear on Victory Road when a player walks over water with Marley. Also, use a walk through walls cheat code, after you choose your starter normally, walk through the trees to get back to the lake. Walk on water until a wild Pokémon attacks you. The game clones you, and the message says: PkMn Trainer (your name) out Go (starter)! There is Your starter, DPBox, Invisible shiny Bulbasaur and a Psyduck. (Don't do it in grass, though. A Safari Zone type double battle comes up.The game throws a ball automaticaly.Your clones ball will just spin in mid air.Your ball will catch the Pokémon and when it normally says somthing like Bidoof's data was added to the Pokédex, it will just freeze up. One of the easiest ways to get it is to simply enter a battle while having a person who double duels with you out of the range they go (a place they leave you before you enter) by using xploder, AR or other cheat devices. Another way to obtain DPBox is through the use of an Action Replay with the preloaded Walk/Run Anywhere code. You must bring a Pokémon to the amity square, and once it starts following you walk through the trees so you don't get stopped by the lady that forces the Pokémon to dissapear. Upon walking through the trees the Pokémon may start to walk around freely. Exit the amity square and the game will treat you like something is always following you even though nothing appears. Every battle will be a double battle and there will be two of your character. Visit http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vp5qCVmBJKY to see this DPBox glitch in action. Trivia *The message "What should (Pokémon's name) do?" that appears in battle is changed to "Wha do?" if the DPBox is in battle. *DPBox's name can appear as repeating the last letter that appeared and overlapping it three times as its name. Category:Glitch Pokémon Category:Glitches